sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Seth Rollins
Seth Rollins, auch bekannt als Tyler Black, ist ein aktuell bei Ignition aktiver Wrestler. Zuvor war er bereits in den Jahren 2011 und 2012 bei Backlash aktiv und trat dort als Tyler Black zusammen mit Wade Barrett im Tag Team Leaders of the New School an. Biographie Leaders of the New School Siehe Leaders of the New School Ignition Bereits im Vorfeld zu Ignition wurden gut informierte Fans von Simulated Action Wrestling im Internet über das "Comeback" des ehemaligen Superstars Tyler Black - nun allerdings unter dem Namen Seth Rollins - informiert. Weshalb Black allerdings nun unter neuem Namen auftritt und welche Agenda er bei Ignition verfolgt blieb bis zu seinem Debüt unklar. Großer Knall Das Debüt unter dem neuen Namen verlief mit einem großen Knall, so war es Seth Rollins der den mit Managerambitionen zurückkehrenden Bret Hart direkt bei Ignition #1 per Curbstomp auf den Betonboden des Parkplatzes direkt wieder in den Krankenstand verabschiedete. Die Begründung folgte eine Woche später: Hart hatte sich nach Seths Meinung nach respektlos ihm gegenüber verhalten, sich die Bewerbungsunterlagen von Rollins (der sich zuvor selbst als Klient von Hart ins Spiel bringen wollte) nicht richtig durchgelesen und den Neustart von Seth völlig außer Acht gelassen. Bei diesem Punkt zeigte sich Rollins im folgenden kompromisslos. Seth Rollins war Seth Rollins und Tyler Black war tot. Kurz darauf fasste Rollins ein neues Ziel ins Auge: Drake Younger. Rollins vs. Younger - Phase 1 Drake Younger, der nach seiner Entführung durch die Homefront Army am Anfang des Jahres noch mit deutlichen gesundheitlichen (=psychischen) Problemen zu kämpfen hatte, durchlebte des Öfteren Backstage Panikattacken oder ähnliche Anfälle. Bei einem dieser Art brachte er aus Versehen ein autogrammhungriges Kind in Mitleidenschaft. Für den fürsorglichen Familienvater Seth Rollins, der den kompletten Reboot und die Neuausrichtung seines Charakters auf seine Familie zurückführte weil er als ernster Seth Rollins ein Vielfaches von dem Geld verdienen könne als seinerzeit als Pausenclown Tyler Black waren die Aktionen Youngers keinesfalls mit dem Wort Zufall zu beschreiben. Seth unterstellte dem ehemaligen Mr. Money in the Bank vielmehr pure Boshaftigkeit und zog gegen den Golden Boy in den Krieg. Dabei gab er ein Versprechen ab: Er würde Younger beseitigen, koste es was es wolle. Ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen beim SummerSlam konnte allerdings Drake Younger siegreich beenden. Rollins vs. Younger - Phase 2 Seth musste umdisponieren. Rollins konnte umdisponieren. Aufgrund eines geschickten Plans der selbsternannten lebenden Legende gelang es ihm, Younger wiederholt in missliche Situationen zu bringen - Mit erhobenen Barbed Wire Baseballbat vor ein weinendes Kind, scheinbar blutüberströmt und wild um sich schlagend vor eine Kamera usw. Diese Bilder gerieten schnell in den Fokus des Parents' Internet and Television Councils (PITC). Mit Hilfe dieser Vereinigung versuchte der ehemalige Tyler Black nun seinen Rivalen von Ignition zu entfernen. Es wurde sogar eine #suspendyounger Kampagne gestartet. Im Zuge des King of the Ring Turniers, an dem Younger sehr zum Missfallen von Rollins und dem PITC teilnehmen durfte, kam es zur nächsten von Rollins eingefädelten Situation bei der Younger zwei weibliche PITC-Mitglieder zu Boden warf. Die Vereinigung erhöhte den medialen Druck und sorgte so dafür dass Drake Younger einlenkte und sich selbst in Therapie nach Alaska begab. Kurze Zeit später feierte Younger allerdings sein Comeback bei Ignition. Der Grund: Die Therapeuten im Juneau Medical Center diagnostizierten, dass eine geschlossene Anstalt bei Drakes Symptomatik nicht die richtige Therapie sei und er in Freiheit besser an seinen Problemen arbeiten könne. Ein finales Match bei Checks & Balances konnte Younger mit massiver Wut im Bauch dann für sich entscheiden, obwohl Rollins (und die Fans) das Match in einen Stahlkäfig verlagerten und anzunehmen war, dass Drake durch seine Angstzustände im Käfig keine Chance gegen Rollins haben würde. Rollins vs. Hardcore Durch die erneute Niederlage gegen Younger litt das Ego der selbsternannten lebenden Legende erheblich. So schrieb es sich Seth auf die Fahnen fortan Hardcorewrestler und deren Division Woche für Woche im TV bei Ignition lächerlich zu machen und zwar im Zuge von Seth's Hardcore International Tryouts, kurz SHIT. Das Ziel für die Hardcorewrestler war ein Vertrag, doch keiner der zum Teil amateurhaften Teilnehmer schaffte es das Schriftstück einzusacken. Dann wurden auch die Namen prominenter, doch weder Balls Mahoney noch Fandango machten es besser als ihre unbekannten Vorgänger. Nach dem Sieg von Rollins gegen den Tänzer in einem Hardcorematch bei Ignition vor der Survivor Series offenbarte General Manager Mightypants: Seths Wunsch, in die Elimination Chamber um den SAW World Heavyweight Title einziehen zu können, würde sich erfüllen, sofern er bei der Survivor Series früher am Abend sein Match gegen einen handverlesenen Gegner gewinnen könne. Der Opponent von Rollins war letztlich Heimo Ukonselka und das Match ging verloren. Skandal! Bei der Ninth Anniversary Show kam es dann knüppeldick für Seth Rollins, da eine Kamera ihn und Kimberly Jackson beim Koitus filmte. Gerade für Rollins der sich in seiner SAW Karriere wiederholt als treuen Ehemann und fürsorglichen Familienvater präsentiert hatte und Kimblery Jackson, die als Frontfrau des PITC eigentlich andere Werte konträr zum Ehebruch propagiert, war die Entdeckung der mutmaßlichen Affäre eine Katastrophe. Als schuldig für diesen Faux Pas wurde in der Folgewoche allerdings nicht die eigene Libido oder das "Es" im Triebzentrum ausgemacht, sondern Mick Foley. Die Hardocrelegende wollte Rollins nämlich gerade nach einem Interview konfrontieren und wurde dabei von einem Kameramann verfolgt, der den Geschlechtsverkehr so aus der ersten Reihe filmte. Rollins schäumte in der folgenden Woche vor Wut, insbesondere auch da Reporter sein Haus belagerten und die Story um den Ehebrecher in allen Kanälen der Klatschmedien ausschlachten wollten. Der ehemalige Tyler Black rächte sich also an Foley indem er ihn durch zwei Prostituierte verführen ließ und ihn dann am Ende selbst per brutalem Curbstomp in dessen Umkleide ausschaltete. Nach einem Rapport beim GM Delta Romeo, setzte Rollins in der nächsten Woche sogar noch einen drauf. Um Frau und Kind vor der Presse zu bewahren, sah sich die selbsternannte lebende Legende dazu gezwungen auch Kimberly Jackson auszuschalten. Gerade als Jackson im Ring ihre Beweggründe für die Aktion schildern wollte, streckte Rollins sie unter den geschockten Blicken der Zuschauer nieder und wollte mit einem Curb Stomp nachsetzen. Allerdings wurde er im letzten Augenblick brutal von den Sicherheitsleuten gestoppt, fixiert und aus der Halle gebracht. Die Leitung von Ignition sah sich zum Handeln gezwungen und suspendierte Rollins bis die Sache strafrechtlich geklärt sei, denn trotz einer ausbleibenden Anzeige von Seiten Frau Jacksons ermittelten die Staatsanwälte selbstredend selbst in der Sache. Rollins kam allerdings davon, so hatte er Kimberly noch zu frühsten PITC-Zeiten einen Wisch unterschreiben lassen, der sie selbst für "Unfälle" im Umfeld von Ignition haften lassen sollte. Und es kam noch dicker: Aufgrund der übertriebenen Härte der Securitys beim Abtransport von Rollins (nach dessen Attacke auf K. Jackson), erpresste sich die selbsternannte lebende Legende einen Spot im Royal Rumble Match. Dort konnte Seth zwar länger durchhalten als sein aus der Verletzungspause zurückgekehrter Rivale Mick Foley, wurde allerdings dennoch kurz vor den Final 4 von Prof. Dr. Met eliminiert. Feindschaft rostet nie Bei der darauffolgenden Ausgabe von Ignition gab Mick Foley bekannt bei WrestleMania um den SAW World Heavyweight Title gegen Raven antreten zu werden. Diese Entscheidung der GMs brachte Rollins auf die Palme. Für Foley sollte dies der womöglich letzte Ausflug in den Main Event werden, der wohl letzte Versuch nach dem Gürtel zu greifen, den die Hardcorelegende bislang noch nicht gewinnen konnte. Doch der ehemalige Tyler Black machte seinem Erzfeind einen Strich durch die Rechnung, so konnte Rollins nämlich aufdecken dass Foley nach wie vor unter der Gehirnerschütterung nach Seths Curbstomp litt und seine ärztliche Freigabe gefälscht hatte. So geriet Rollins ins Visier der Wyatt Family, denn insbesondere deren Anführer - Raven - wollte unbedingt bei WrestleMania das große Aufeinandertreffen mit Mick Foley bestreiten. Als Rollins dann seine neuen Feinde bei Ignition vor dem PPV dann so weit hatte, dass Raven einen Three Way um den Titel zwischen sich, Bray Wyatt und Rollins akzeptierte kehrte Foley allerdings zurück und machte diesem Vorhaben einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Vielmehr würde er das Titelmatch bei WrestleMania auf eigenes Risiko bestreiten. Rollins bekam es bei der Show stattdessen mit Bray Wyatt zu tun und erhielt so zumindest die Chance auf den Initial Ignition Title. Das Match gegen den Patriarchen der Wyatt Family konnte Rollins allerdings nicht gewinnen. Während Foley nach WrestleMania auf eine weitläufige Kur geschickt wurde, um wieder annähernd fit für den Ringkampf im Wrestlingring zu werden, hatte es Seth Rollins abermals auf den großen Titel von Ignition abgesehen. Die Apodictic Judgment Series kam der selbsternannten lebenden Legende auf diesem Weg mehr als gelegen. So konnten die General Manager jeweils einen und SAW World Heavyweight Champion Raven jeweils zwei potentielle Nr. 1 Herausforderer in ein Round Robin Tournament um den #1 Contender Posten ins Rennen schicken. Doch Rollins wurde von keinem der Entscheidungsmacher gewählt, die Teilnehmer waren CJ Parker, Bray Wyatt, Daniel Bryan und Hulk Hogan. Seitdem bestritt Rollins kein Match mehr bei Ignition, gab kein Interview mehr und zeigte sich kein einziges Mal mehr vor den Fans. Die einzigen beiden Male die Rollins noch bei Ignition gesehen wurde, waren neben niedergeschlagenem Personal. Comeback Als der neue Initial Ignition Champion Ricky Steamboat kurz nach dem Judgment Day 2016 seinen Titel in einer Open Challenge aufs Spiel setzte, ergriff Rollins die Gunst der Stunde. Das Titelmatch verlor der Rückkehrer allerdings durch Disqualifikation nachdem Steamboats Erzfeind Baron Corbin gegen den Dragon eingriff. Rollins war verständlicherweise sauer und legte Steamboat zum Curbstomp auf einen Haufen Backsteine bereit. General Manager Delta Romeo verhinderte schlimmeres, indem er den ehemaligen Tyler Black zur Entschädigung für das schändliche Matchende in das King of the Ring Turnier steckte. Dort sollte er besonders die ECW-Vertreter ausschalten. Dies gelang beim eigentlichen PPV allerdings nicht, so musste sich Rollins bereits im Viertelfinale dem späteren Sieger Prof. Dr. Met geschlagen geben. Im Dunstkreis der Großveranstaltung kreuzte Rollins allerdings mit einem weiteren ECWler die Klingen - Steve Grammond. Um sich vor dem King of the Ring als Bedrohung zu positionieren störte Rollins nämlich dessen Enthüllung seines persönlichen (nicht sanktioniertem) Hardcore Titles und brachte die Metal Machine so auf 180. Ein Match bei ECW #112 sollte die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den beidne klären. Dieses Hardcore Match konnte Rollins deutlich für sich entscheiden. Grammond musste kurz darauf aufgrund einer Verletzung in eine Pause gehen. Die selbsternannte lebende Legende nutzte diese Tatsache aus um bei Backlash eine Zeremonie der eigenen Stärke abzuhalten, in der die Verletzungen von Bret Hart, Mick Foley und Steve Grammond als mahnendes Beispiel für andere Wrestler dienen sollten, die sich dem ehemaligen Tyler Black in den Weg stellen wollen würden. Zur großen Verwunderung Seths kehrten allerdings sowohl Bret Hart als auch Mick Foley Seite an Seite zurück, versauten Rollins die Zeremonie und jagten ihren früheren Peiniger aus der Halle. Beim SummerSlam sollte es dann endlich zum großen Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Rollins und Foley kommen. Nachdem Seth dem Match zuerst aus dem Weg gehen wollte, erpresste die Hardcorelegende ihn mit einem mysteriösen Geheimnis rund um die Tätoowierung "Bloodborn" die Rollins auf dem Unterschenkel trägt. Dies brachte Seth derart aus dem Konzept, dass er sich Hilfe bei Hulk Hogans Anwalt, Kenneth Abbarno holte. Das finale Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Rollins und Foley konnte die selbsternannte Lebende Legende Rollins dennoch gewinnen. Nach dem Match rächte sich Foley dennoch noch mit einer Attacke und sorgte dafür, dass Seth in den Krankenstand treten musste. Reinvent Nach der Sommerpause kehrte Seth Rollins verändert zurück. Anstatt Woche für Woche für Eklats und Skandale zu sorgen, besuchte er regelmäßige Therapiesitzungen. Rollins war zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert, doch sein Anwalt - Kenneth Abbarno - der auch als Rechtsverdreher für Hulk Hogan tätig ist, brachte Rollins dazu. Nach einigen Wochen hatte der ehemalige Tyler Black allerdings genug und wollte ein Zeichen setzen. Ein Curb Stomp gegen den dominanten, schier übermächtigen Champion Raven untermauerte Seths Ansprüche wieder ins Titelgeschehen zu gelangen. Erfolge SAW100 *Platz 42 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 68 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 67 in den SAW100 2015 * Platz 19 in den SAW100 2016 * Platz 6 in den SAW100 2017 * Platz 8 in den SAW100 2018 Year End Awards * Year End Awards 2016: Sieger der Kategorie "Storyline des Jahres" (Raven/Foley/Wyatt/Rollins) Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler